


【GGAD】GG视角切断血契play

by the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise/pseuds/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise
Summary: 注意：这是得知了邓布利多毁掉了血契，格林德沃通过魔法制造的幻象仿佛回到了很多年前的谷仓，怀着复杂心情的格林德沃对青年时期的邓布利多的play。格林德沃 X 格林德沃想象的青年邓布利多有点丧病，慎入！慎入！慎入！





	1. Chapter 1

午后的阳光让人有些昏昏欲睡，格林德沃正在听着下属报告着最近各个地区的动向，突然一阵剧痛从心口传来，整个人仿佛被车裂般痛苦，连善于隐藏表情的他也无法自控的脸部抽动了一下，额头上渗出了一些汗水。

下属关心的问他要不要先休会，他摆手示意道不需要。那个人终于还是做了断掉血契，并且与自己为敌的决定了。让信物通过被嗅嗅偷走的方式交还给他，逼他做决定是自己的主意，虽然这样的结果也并不令他感到十分意外，但是终于收到了这样的审批结果还是让他感到痛苦万分。

是被情人抛弃的心碎，还是拥有万千簇拥却不被那个人认同的失落，或者说是即将拥有一个棘手敌人的痛苦，他已经不想去分辨。

他坚持着听完了后面二十分钟的会议，他一直是认为大业是比较重要的人，不过也许是和自己较劲，以及和那个人较劲才是听完了会议的原因。

会议终于结束，时间好似已经过了一个世纪，他走进自己的卧室，锁上门，掏出了一个旧怀表一样的东西：莫比乌斯时钟，可以根据使用者的记忆制造幻象，让使用者犹如回到了过去的某段时光。

他口中念起了咒语，魔杖发出了微光飞向了“怀表”，幽蓝色的淡光环绕着“怀表”，继而那蓝色光扑向了他的瞳孔，格林德沃只感觉眼前一阵强光让他睁不开眼睛，再睁开眼睛，视野变的开阔起来，满月下一大片草场，草场的中间有一个红色的小房子：一间谷仓。

红发的青年脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容站在谷仓门口朝他挥着手。

虽然这幅画面已经看了很多次，但是这次是怀着完全不同的心情，画面是那么的清晰，仿佛这段记忆之后的几十年才是梦一场，两人也从来没有走向决裂，而幻象中的一切才是真实的，这让他的心里稍微有些暖意。他走向那个人，两个人一起进了谷仓。

虽然外面看起来是谷仓，里面却大有天地，小小的建筑里竟然有好几个房间。

“你今天好像有些不太开心。” 邓布利多小心翼翼地询问。

“我梦到被某人抛弃了，现在心里还很恼火呢，你打算怎么补偿我呢？” 格林德沃一边说一边微笑着看向邓布利多。

邓布利多从这表面的微笑中却感到一丝寒意，眼前这个人是真的不太高兴的样子，也许自己哪里做错了什么得罪了他。

作为刚才问题的回答邓布利多说：“你想怎么补偿你？”

格林德沃脸上的笑意更加浓厚，“Albus, 我们来玩个游戏吧？你要先答应我才可以说具体内容。”

邓布利多想了一下，但是他实在想拂去恋人的不快，回答说：“Gellert，如果不违背道义，我可以答应你。”

听到“不违背道义”几个字，格林德沃心像是被刀狠狠的刺了一下，“Albus, 不违背道义，还真像你会说的话。我说的游戏只是在床上，从现在开始的一小时内，你都要听从我的指挥，如果你让我满意，我很快就不生气了。” 

邓布利多听到了“在床上”三个字，脸一下子变的绯红，他点点头表示答应。格林德沃总是有些稀奇古怪的想法，本来不知道他会提出来什么要求，但是如果只是在床上满足下恋人，就可以抹去他的不开心，邓布利多还是愿意做的。

这时候两个人已经走到了走廊的尽头，格林德沃打开了这扇门。

这是邓布利多从来没有进去过的屋子，他一直好奇这间屋子里是什么，少年人的好奇让他的心脏砰砰直跳。

屋内竟然有一个金色的大鸟笼，看起来有两个人高，里面是一个深蓝色天鹅绒质地的圆床。暗红色的墙纸和地毯，跟昏暗的灯光搭配起来，整体画面有种色情的气氛。

格林德沃把邓布利多拉进了房间，一下子把他按到在床上，撕开了他的深色马甲，扣子崩到了地上，又粗暴退下了他的裤子，之后把些衣服扔到了一边，此时邓布利多的整个下体已经完全暴露在格林德沃的眼前。

青年人细嫩光滑白皙雕塑般的身躯，未经世事洋溢着青春气息的脸庞，让他产生了想要凌虐的想法。

他从床下的抽屉里拿出了一个盒子，打开盒子是一个晶莹剔透的玻璃假阳具。他一只手粘了卢波树的汁液涂抹到了邓布利多的私密处，冰凉粘腻的液体让身下的人的身体不舒服的缩了一下。

他借着树汁的润滑，把玻璃假阳具送进了邓布利多的体内，未经扩展的身体拒绝着冰冷异物的进入，身体仿佛被撕裂般疼痛。

“Gellert，好疼。” 邓布利多皱着眉说。

格林德沃看着他，心说道：“我的心也好疼。”

格林德沃把还没完全进去的假阳具抽了出来，在上面也涂了大量的树汁做润滑，终于完整的塞入了邓布利多狭窄的甬道中。

他念起了咒语，假阳具有节奏的自己动了起来。

邓布利多只感觉到身体里的那个点不断的被假阳具照顾到，被一个玻璃棒搞的很舒服，让他感到非常的羞耻，但是身体却抑制不住的非常舒服，这让他感觉更加的羞耻。格林德沃高高在上的注视，让他没脸去对上他的目光。

看着满脸通红又目光闪躲的邓布利多，格林德沃心里痒痒的，简直想现在里面把假阳具抽出来换成自己，但是他还有别的计划，只能好好忍耐了。

“Albus，光顾着自己舒服，真是自私呢。” 格林德沃冰冷的语言，让邓布利多更加羞愧。

格林德沃在床边坐了下，接着说：“用嘴巴服侍我，可以做到吧？”

邓布利多乖顺在格林德沃脚边跪了下来，褪下了他的裤子。

这画面太过于有冲击力，格林德沃心想这大概也只会在自己构建出的幻象中存在吧，邓布利多这个人，大概不会臣服于任何人的，他觉得浑身的血都集中在了下体，下一秒就好像会喷涌出来。

邓布利多虽然有这方面的知识储备，却毫无这方面的经验，他尝试着将格林德沃硕大的前端含入口中，然后用嘴套弄起来。

格林德沃并没有打算就此就放过他，又一道咒语，让身后的进攻更加快速和猛烈。

前后夹击的进攻让邓布利多措手不及，快感如疾风骤雨般席卷而来，身体就像被点燃了一样，越来越热。他不可抑制地发出模糊不清呻吟声，跟淫靡的水声纠缠在一起，冲击着格林德沃的耳膜。

“不许在获得允许之前射，不听话的孩子会被惩罚。” 格林德沃抛出了这样一句话。

邓布利多激励忍耐着想要射精的冲动，因为忍耐，眼睛微微发红，柱状体不断吐出透亮的液体。

格林德沃自己动了起来，由于在过于深入，让邓布利多呛了一下，几滴眼泪流了出来。他调整了一下，继续着刚才的动作。

既然答应了要做的事情，邓布利多就会尽量去做到，这样的邓布利多怎么让人不喜欢，可是想到喜欢的人已经和自己决裂了，格林德沃就更加想欺负这个幻象邓布利多了。他自己继续侵犯着邓布利多的口腔，顺便控制假阳具更加密集的攻击着邓布利多的弱点。

邓布利多果然在这一波攻击中缴械投降，快感如火山爆发般强烈，他腿一软差点倒下，被格林德沃抱起来放在了床上。

格林德沃跪在他的旁边，看着面色潮红有些失神的他，加速撸动着自己的分身，终于一股白色浓稠的浆液喷薄而出，落在了他的脸上，红色的头发上和眼睫上。

格林德沃轻轻的亲了亲他的唇瓣，在心里默默说出了那三个字，画面变的模糊不清，下一秒他已经回到了自己冰冷的卧室。

(下一话，想看口球的请扣1，打屁股扣2，射精禁止扣3，眼罩项圈扣4，激烈的啪啪啪请扣5，两人见面秒怂的gg请扣6，可以多选，请在lofter留言)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 根据之前的评论，选出了6作为后面的部分，感谢收看！

格林德沃坐上了马车，在巴黎的街道上漫无目的的游荡，新旧风格的建筑在巴黎的街头交织，正像着新旧的思想在人群之中碰撞。格林德沃自觉不为感情而受任何折磨，甚至早做了血契被切断的准备。被切断，让那个人付出代价，然后他得以真正的自由，自由的推行自己的新理想。

然而在血契被切断的时候，他才意识到他不过是血肉之躯。

格林德沃停在凡尔赛宫门口，他下了马车，巍峨的宫殿伫立在一个革新的城市，他觉得有些悲哀，有些可笑。他随意的看了看四周，却看到了一个熟悉得身影。

他很多年没有见过邓布利多了，却在那一刻认出了角落里那个人。那人赤褐色的头发早已随着时间逝去，只剩下棕黑的沉闷，那人站在两条街外，穿着一件深蓝色天鹅绒大衣，在巴黎阴沉沉的天气里是如此的不显眼。

但他明明是一个无比耀眼的人，格林沃德知道邓布利多的内心，他有可能是真正了解他的唯一的人。他应该做些什么，他应该掏出他的魔杖用一个阿瓦达索命吗？毕竟他们的血契已经不在了，那就是战争的开始。

邓不利多只是静静地站在那里，他几乎要和拐角处的的路灯融为一体。他没有任何动作，这让格林德沃有些茫然。

他来做什么？格林德沃问自己，他没有答案，他心中有个声音告诉他，也许只是巧合，但是他不想听。霍格沃兹离巴黎不算近，他是用他讨厌的幻影移行来的吗？还是他总是抱怨的飞路粉。格林德沃觉得自己无可理喻，他不再有制约的最大威胁对象就站在两个街区外，他却在思考对方是怎么来的这里。

不，这不是他关心的，他最深最深的心底知道，他想问的他想探究的，不过是问一句为什么来这里。他发现自己少有的被情绪控制了，他知道他们两个不会打起来，两个伟大的战略家不会毫无准备的开战。可是伟大的战略家更不会毫无准备的出现在敌人面前。

邓布利多依然没有动，透过灰蒙蒙的天，格林德沃几乎要看不清他的脸。他意识到，终究是结束了。

格林沃德最后一次静静地看了邓布利多一眼，上了马车，马蹄声踏起，离开凡尔赛宫的街道 ，离开那老旧的宫殿，离开那老旧的故人。


End file.
